Daylight
by Riko-San
Summary: The moments before a battle are always the most important. They are there to reminds us of what we fight for, who we fight for. In the minutes before Riku goes to fight Roxas, he finds himself struggling to leave one person behind, one of his reasons to fight. However, a little backup never hurt anyone.


**Something to get me back on my feet after not writing for so long. I might make a part two. Thanks, everyone!**

Oneshot: Daylight

Moonlight filtered in through the dirty window, barely lighting the dark room. It was a bedroom, but one could hardly call it that- it was almost completely bare, except for a few pieces of furniture. A brown satchel sat near the door, faded and worn with use. On the bed lay a couple, both on their sides facing the window. The boy was on the side farthest from the window, closest to the door. His long, silver hair was splayed out across the pillow, shining and glittering in the blue-silver light. His arm was slung loosely around the girl's waist. She was laying with one arm over his, her hand resting on his, and her other arm tucked under the pillow under her head. Her short, curly blonde hair was messy from tossing and turning.

All was silent.

Riku could hear her breathing, feel her side rise and fall with every breath, and though she had fallen asleep hours ago, he could not bring himself to join her in her dreaming. He had too much to think about. Like how he was going to survive the next day. Riku had always known, ever since Sora was put to sleep, that he would have to face Sora's Nobody, Roxas. He had always known that the only way to do that and live would be to unlock the true darkness in his heart. Naturally, Cecilia, the beauty sleeping next to him, would demand to go along with him as backup. However, if Riku really did have to unlock the darkness in his heart, he knew that she would be put in danger- Sora had to lock her heart back in Hallow Bastion, in order to save her from being swallowed by the darkness -and if that lock were to be somehow broken, she could fall into darkness again. He couldn't bear to see that, to be the cause of it.

That's why he decided to go alone, before she woke. Why he decided to spill all his little secrets- his fears, hopes, and dreams -to her that night, to show his very soul to her, in case something went wrong or he himself became trapped in the dark. And she had fully accepted him; she gave her own thoughts to him completely and honestly, and for that he was forever grateful. Riku knew there was no denying it. He loved Cecilia, and even though the last thing he wanted to do was leave and hurt her, it was best. He also knew that.

All these things Riku knew, but there was still so much he _didn't_ know. How would Cecilia react the next morning? Would she be angry? Cry? Cecilia was pretty rational, considering her situation, and usually had a firm grip on her emotions. However, lately she had been extremely moody and paranoid, even bouts of anger were sometimes directed at Riku or Namine or DiZ. But these episodes weren't intentional. Cecilia had revealed that she thought the reason for her recent behavior was that the darkness had been stirring, and it was putting her on edge. DiZ was the first to second that thought.

It was almost midnight- If Riku waited any longer, it would be too late. Carefully, he slid is arm from under hers and slowly sat up. As he moved to swing his legs over the edge of the bed, Cecilia shifted her body over a little, sighing in her sleep. He watched her for a moment, considering all of the things he could say to her if she woke up.

 _I have to do this, Cecilia. I know, you don't want me to leave, but this is something I have to do to save Sora. Nothing you say will change my mind- I know the dangers, and I've been training-_

Riku exhaled slowly, rehearsing the same thoughts along that line over and over as he stood from the bed and quietly walked over to the dresser. He picked up his Organization Xlll coat and held it for a few minutes, feeling the somewhat rough texture rub against his fingers. Exhaling again, he slid into the coat, a familiar sense of burden weighing on his shoulders as he lifted the hood over his head.

Riku was considering opening a Dark Corridor rather than go the long way out of the mansion when a voice sounded from the bed.

"You sure know how to make an exit," Cecilia said sleepily. She sat up, running a hand through her hair. "Late for your secret rendezvous? I hope she won't be mad."

"Very funny," Riku said. After a moment, he looked away. "Look, Cecilia, I have to do this-"

"I know."

Riku was stunned by her quick answer. He frowned. "I thought you'd object or something. That stings a little," He snorted.

"If you think that stings, you're in for a lot of pain when you fight Roxas." A sad smile graced Cecilia's pale lips. She sighed and stretched. "I know that this has to happen. Believe me, I'd rather just go in there and wake Sora up myself, but...This is what you have to do, Riku. For yourself."

He was speechless. For her to be so understanding of the situation he was in, it was almost unreal. It made him think she was hiding her true emotions.

Riku took a step forward, raising his fist up to her. "I haven't forgotten about you."

"Riku, it's not-"

"I'm serious," He said, determined, "I promised you I'd find it, Cecilia, and I will. I just need time."

At this statement, Cecilia got up from the bed and walked over to him. She raised her fist as well and gently bumped his. "You have too much on your plate, kid. Right now your priority should be Roxas, not some stupid promise."

"It wasn't a stupid promise," He replied, "You deserve to be happy."

Cecilia grabbed his hand and pulled it to her chest, pressing it tightly against her. Riku became flustered, which only made her laugh. "People like me can't be happy, Riku, at least not actually happy..." He could tell she was holding back tears. "People like you, though... _real_ people...need to be happy..."

Despite the heartbreak in her eyes, Riku could feel no heartbeat under her shirt.

"...Nobodies don't deserve to exist, much less be happy."

"Cecilia..." He said quietly, moving closer to her.

In the darkness of the room, he saw her crying.

"Why are you crying?" He asked in a whisper.

She looked up at him, tears running down her face. "Because this shouldn't have to happen. Roxas is strong, Riku. I fought him, and even I had to use the darkness. You weren't born it- it _will_ take a lot out of you."

He smirked, "Are you saying I can't stand up for myself?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. But maybe you'll come out alright. Roxas is more dangerous now than he ever was; he knows what he is and why everyone is after him. But he has nothing to fight for. Xion is gone now, and Axel is still with the Organization. What else does a Nobody have to live for? He can't even pretend to live a normal life anymore..." She trailed off, looking at the floor.

Riku pulled her closer, holding her tightly. "I have something to fight for, Cecilia. Sora, Kairi, you...I still want you to see Destiny Islands. And if I have to fight Roxas, if I have to accept the darkness, I will."

She moved away enough to look up at him. "I'm coming with you then. You need back up anyway, Superman," She smiled sadly again.

He brought his hands to her face, wiping away her tears. "Good thing I have a sidekick then," He muttered. Her pale blue eyes searched his teal ones for several minutes in silence.

"Riku, I..."

He leaned down and closed the gap, briefly, before pulling away and smiling at her. "I love you too, Cecilia."

Cecilia's face grew so red it glowed even in the darkness. She sputtered for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. "I-I was just about to remind you to wear your b-blindfold..."

Now it was Riku's turn to start sputtering. He stepped away quickly, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "O-oh, well, s-see I thought..."

She laughed and punched his arm, hard. "I was totally joking," She snickered, "I wish I had my camera, your face was priceless!" In a more serious tone, she continued, "You should take your blindfold though, it'll help suppress the darkness."

Riku shook his head and turned away from her, searching for his blindfold. His face was still red. Whenever she joked around like that, it made him wonder why he loved the joker Nobody. He suddenly felt something hit his back and heard it fall to the floor. Turning around, he bent down to inspect the object and found it to be his blindfold, faded and worn with use. Riku picked it up and put it on.

"Hey," Cecilia said. Riku, now blindfolded, tilted his head in her direction to show acknowledgement. "I love you too, okay?" She admitted, crossing her arms. She shifted her weight onto one leg, looking at an imaginary stain on the wall. "...I think. I just...it feels like I'm lying. Not having a heart to love with and all. If only we could find my heart...My Somebody would be sure to tell you."

He nodded, hiding a smile. Riku knew what she meant. Yes, it hurt. But it also made sense. Taking a deep breath, he opened a Dark Corridor. "Are you ready?" He asked, all traces of amusement gone. It was time to get down to business.

Cecilia shrugged. "As I'll ever be. Let's get this over with, Superman."

The two stepped into the Corridor, bracing themselves for the inevitable that was destiny.

* * *

 **Extra: Cecilia/Riku vs. Roxas, Pt. 1**

 **Roxas POV**

It was pouring. Then again, Roxas expected nothing less of The World That Never Was. The city was a perfect reflection of it's inhabitants; empty, lifeless, and unfeeling.

But he was feeling. Oh, boy, was he feeling something. Anger, hatred, hurt. All things he was sure Sora had felt before.

 _Sora._

The name was enough to make him sick. He was his own person. Roxas had thought he made that perfectly clear, but it was obvious that some people had the guts to think otherwise.

Roxas had just cut through the second wave of heartless when a huge puddle of darkness spread around in front of him. He jumped back, watching the puddle carefully. It began to rise, gurgling and spitting about, until it took the form of a person. Suddenly the dark goop sunk down into the ground, leaving in it's wake a girl, maybe a year or two older than him. Roxas gritted his teeth. He recognized her even before she grinned at him from under her hood.

"I thought it was someone interesting," He retorted.

The Joker smirked, raising her hands as if to say 'what can I say?'. "I'd say the same to you, boy, if you were worth the time."

Roxas lowered his keyblades. "I don't have to take that from you. You know why I'm here. Get out of the way. I don't want to hurt you a second time."

Her smirk grew. Darkness began to form at her fingertips. "Is that so? Last time I held back, for fear of hurting Sora's Nobody- everyone's really nitpicky about that, you know -but now? The way I see it, some payback is in order. But before you and _him_ go at it, I'd like to play a little."

The younger Nobody gripped his keyblades tighter. He really didn't want to fight her a second time, but if that was what she wanted, he'd give her a run for her money. Roxas didn't dignify her statement with a response, instead raising his keyblades.

Cecilia couldn't help but laugh- the darkness sometimes messed with her sanity, sure, but this was purely comical. " _Two_ keyblades? Looks like someone's overcompensating."

"Shut up!" Roxas yelled jumping at her. He barely missed her.

She stepped out of the way, easy. "Let's dance, boy!"

From the top of the tallest building, illuminating the plaza in which they fought with a giant screen, Riku watched silently.


End file.
